The Past Revisited
by venusgirl
Summary: the negaverse is capturing the scouts one by one and sending them to the moon kingdom. why? read on! plz r


Author's note: well my other sm story wasn't working out to well, so i thought i'd try this instead! ^_^ ~venusgirl oh yea. my disclaimer. I own no one  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Serena!" Raye yelled at the top of her lungs. "I swear! Can't you just grow up?!"  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?!" Serena asked as she sat and burst out in tears.  
  
"Will you two PLEASE stop bickering?!" Luna shouted. The two girls ignored her and continued on.  
  
"You're such a crybaby, Serena!" Raye shouted.  
  
"Quiet!" Everyone looked over at the white cat the words had come from. Serena and Raye shut up immediately.  
  
"Thank you, Artemis," Luna said. "Now, if you all don't mind lets start the meeting." Everyone stayed quiet. "Now, if any of you have noticed the Negaverse hasn't been attacking us much, and when they do they're easy monsters. Almost as easy as when you first became Sailor Scouts. This either means they've given up or."  
  
"Or what Luna?" Lita asked. "Or they've got something worse than you've faced yet up their sleeves."  
  
"Luna, don't you think we've seen the worst?" Mina asked thinking of all the Scouts had already been through.  
  
"No Mina, I don't think we've come close to the worst yet," Luna replied. Lita looked up all of a sudden.  
  
"Amy, can't you find anything on your computer?"  
  
"I've already looked. Either they've found a way to block out my computer's frequencies or there is nothing for it to pick up."  
  
"Are you sure Amy?" Luna asked. "Could you check again?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Luna." Amy took out her computer and did a scan. Amy gasped. "I'm picking a strange energy!"  
  
"What kind of energy?" Luna asked. "A new enemy?" "No. It's too strong to be any sort of being."  
  
"Well what could it be then?" Mina asked in wonder.  
  
"It could be anything, Mina," Artemis replied.  
  
"Could it be a new device for sucking up energy?" Mina asked, curiosity in her voice.  
  
"It could be, but I have my doubts," Luna said.  
  
"Well, we'll just all have to be on our guards, especially if we don't know what it is yet," Raye said. With that the meeting was over. The Scouts got up and went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Do you think Luna's right Artemis? About that we haven't seen the worst yet?" Mina asked as she pulled up the covers. "Yes. Look at what happened on the Moon Kingdom. Yes; things can always get worse." Mina sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Artemis jumped up on Mina's bed and curled into a ball next to her on her pillow. "Goodnight Artemis."  
  
"`Night Mina."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sacred Fire, tell me, what is this strange new energy?" Raye sat concentrating hard and trying to find out information by fire scrying. The Fire suddenly blazed up. The Moon Kingdom showed up in the Fire. Raye sighed. "Fire, why do you keep showing me this picture? How can the Moon Kingdom be the energy?" The fire still glowed bright, still showing only the Moon Kingdom. She sighed again and got up from the Fire and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy sat there at her desk trying desperately to scan the energy on the computer, but had no more success than she had had at the meeting. *Sigh* She turned out the lights and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Late!" Serena screamed as she ran down the steps. She grabbed her shoes and ran out the door. As she ran down the road she slipped her shoes on. She gripped her briefcase and ran as fast as she could. She turned the corner sharply and headed towards her school. She ran into the building and straight to her homeroom.  
  
"Well, although it isn't a surprise, you're late Serena," Miss Haruna said. "You'll have detention tonight after school.  
  
"Oh, it's not fair," Serena complained to herself. "Why should a Sailor Scout have to go to school? At the least we should be able to be late." After a few classes it was time for lunch. "Oh no! Oh man. I forgot my lunch at home. Now what am I gonna do?" Serena said, tears welling up in her eyes. She sat down at a bench.  
  
  
  
Lita looked around for somewhere to sit. She spotted Serena with her head in her hands. She went over and sat down by her. "Why so down Serena? You're usually stuffing your face by now!" Serena looked over and burst out in tears.  
  
"I forgot my lunch at home!" she cried. Her stomach suddenly growled. She looked down at it and cried harder.  
  
"Serena! Hey you can have some of my lunch!" Lita said.  
  
"Really?" Serena squeaked. "Gee Lita, thanks a bunch," she sniffled.  
  
"Anytime." She got a huge sweat drop on her head as Serena pigged away. "Ya know what? You can just have the whole thing." Serena looked up in amaze, her cheeks puffed out because of all the food. She swallowed it quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, won't you be hungry?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Well, okay. How 'bout this? I'll buy you lunch this weekend?"  
  
"Hm. deal! Hey, have you seen Amy?"  
  
"Oh, you know Amy. She's in the library." Serena turned back to her food. She continued to stuff her face.  
  
"Ehhh. I'm gonna go check on Amy, 'k?" Serena looked up and nodded ok. Lita walked off towards the library.  
  
  
  
Amy sat in the back of the library thinking of what the energy could possibly be. She sighed and looked up. "Lita?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you were here and came to see what you were doing," Lita explained.  
  
"You really didn't have to." Amy started. "It's ok really." Lita sat down next to Amy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"`Bout what?"  
  
*Sigh* "The new energy. I tried again last night on my computer, but still didn't find anything."  
  
"Well, Raye told me she was gonna scry the Fire," Lita said.  
  
"Do you know if she found anything out?" Amy asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know. She told me last night, but I guess she didn't or else she probably would have called one of us."  
  
"Maybe she called Mina," Amy suggested.  
  
"Hm, maybe."  
  
  
  
After school Amy, Serena, and Lita walked towards the temple to see if Raye had found anything from the Fire.  
  
"Not a thing," Raye said. "Well, no. I found something. I just don't know what it means."  
  
"What was it?" Luna asked.  
  
"It showed me the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Huh?" came the reply of the other three girls.  
  
"The Moon Kingdom?!" Serena asked in shock. "How would that be the source of the energy?"  
  
"I told you I don't know Meatball Head!" Raye said.  
  
"Ooooo. I told you never to call me that! I get enough of that from Darien!" All of a sudden a white blur went past them.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Mina?" Artemis asked. The whole group shook their heads no.  
  
"Is she missing?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, the last time I saw her was this morning when she left for school."  
  
"We better go look for her!" Amy said. "With the new energy we need all the Scouts we have! And if it's as bad as Luna thinks it is then Mina could be in real trouble!" The group nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"We should split up!" Luna said. "Raye! You and Serena search the park. Lita and Amy! You two search the mall! Artemis and I will search the arcade!" The girls set off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Venus Star Power!" Mina closed her eyes as energy washed over her whole body. She re-opened them as the transformation ended. "You're through Nega- scum! I won't let you harm innocent people! Venus Crescent Beam. SMASH!" The monster avoided the attack easily.  
  
"Hm, is that all you have?" the monter mocked.  
  
"Argh. Venus Love and Beauty. SHOCK!" The attack hit the monster head on, destroying it. "Ha!" she yelled triumphantly.  
  
"That was wonderful Sailor Brat! But lets how well you fare against me!" Sailor Venus turned around and gasped.  
  
"Malachite!"  
  
"Yes, me. Hm, lets see how well you fight without your little Sailor friends!"  
  
"Hm! Just fine thank you! Venus Love Chain. ENCIRCLE!" A chain of hearts came out towards Malachite. The attack just hit him as he was dodging the Love Chains.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for that you little twerp!" Malachite snarled as he held the side of his face. "Come forth Dragona!" A woman came forward through a portal. She had bright red hair and huge yellow eyes. "Dragona! Take care of her please, but do not kill her," he warned.  
  
"Yes Malachite," she hissed. She turned towards Sailor Venus. "Dragon Fire. BURN!" Fire spurted out of her hands and flew towards Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus barely managed to dodge the attack.  
  
"Ehhh." 'Oh man, I was almost burned to a crisp,' she thought to herself. She straitened up and looked straight at Dragona. "Hm! Sailor V on the scene! V stands for victory! I will triumph over you! I am Sailor Venus!" she yelled.  
  
"Lovely speech Sailor brat! But you're all words. And they'll be your last ones. Ahhh!" Dragona yelled. She lunged at Sailor Venus but she dodged.  
  
"Hm! We'll see about that! Venus Love Chain. ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Dragona screamed as the chains wrapped around her.  
  
"No!" Malachite screamed. "Argh! If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself!" He went into the portal and returned as Dragona turned into dust. He pointed a black crystal at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus screamed as her energy was sucked away from her. She fell to the ground, now in her normal clothes. Malachite then took out an orange crystal. "Hm. Goodbye Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Sailor Venus was suddenly sucked into the orange crystal. She looked around. She was suddenly on the Moon. *Gasp* 'What the.' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I don't think she's here Amy," Lita sighed.  
  
"We can't just give up! Lets try paging her." The two walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked looking up.  
  
"Yes, we'd like to page someone," Amy said politely.  
  
"Is it an emergency?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yes!" Lita shouted. "She's missing! Is that enough of an emergency?!" The lady at the desk shrunk back.  
  
"Yes, um, ok. What's her name?" Amy looked over at Lita and shook her head. She turned to the lady.  
  
"Aino, Mina." The lady at the desk picked up her microphone.  
  
"Will Aino, Mina please report to the front desk? I repeat, will Aino, Mina please come to the front desk? Your friends are waiting for you." She put the microphone down. "We'll wait 15 minutes and then try again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Artemis and Luna pushed the door open to the arcade. They glanced around and went to all the games. "Meow!" Luna yelled loudly as she felt someone touch her back. She and Artemis turned around to look at who was behind them.  
  
"Hey Luna. Hey Artemis," Andrew said. "Sorry. If you're looking for Mina and Serena they haven't been here all day." The cats looked up at Andrew and then walked out the door.  
  
"I swear, sometimes I think those cats understand what I'm saying to them." Andrew shook his head and went back to work.  
  
"Hm. Well scratch out the arcade idea," Luna sighed. "I wonder how the girls are doing." The cats turned back towards the temple to see if the others had had any luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Raye, can't we rest for a while?" Serena complained.  
  
"No Serena! We've got to find Mina! Don't you care that she's missing?!" Raye shot at Serena. Tears welled up in Serena's eyes.  
  
"Of course I do Raye! She's one of my best friends! How could you say I don't care?!"  
  
*Sigh* "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Serena. I guess I'm just really worried about her, that's all. Lets keep looking." They turned and kept on looking. "Serena!" Raye whispered. She pulled Serena into a bush.  
  
"Uh! Raye! WHAT are you doing?!" Serena yelled angrily. Raye covered Serena's mouth.  
  
"Look! Over there!" she said quietly pointing to a person standing in the park. *Gasp* Serena's eyes widened as she saw that what Raye was pointing at was Malachite. "I think we should transform," Raye said.  
  
"Um-hm. Moon Cosmic Power!" Lights shone around her as ribbons covered her and she suddenly was in her Sailor Moon outfit.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Fire came around Raye and turned her into Sailor Mars. The two came out from behind the bushes and ran towards Malachite.  
  
"Alright Malachite! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, and in the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! Now what have you done with our friend?!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
  
  
"How many times are we going to hear that speech? And don't worry about your friend. I haven't killed her. yet."  
  
"Argh. Mars Celestial Fire. SURROUND!" The attack almost hit Malachite.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You wouldn't want to break the crystal your friend is trapped in, would you?" Sailor Moon and Mars gasped. Contained in an orange crystal was Mina.  
  
'The Moon Kingdom,' Sailor Moon thought to herself. In the crystal she saw not only Mina, but she was on the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Sailor V!" Sailor Mars shouted. She turned to Malachite. "Let her go now, or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"Um, no, I think not."  
  
"Moon Tiara..." Sailor Moon began.  
  
"No Sailor Moon! You'll break Sailor Venus's crystal!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
"Ehhh. argh! You're right," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Well, goodbye," Malachite said. Sailor Moon started to run to the portal but was stopped by Sailor Mars.  
  
"No Sailor Moon. We'll get her back, but we have to wait. We have to get back to the temple and tell the others." They de-transformed and headed back towards the temple at a sprint.  
  
  
  
They came in the temple panting and gasping for breath. Luna stood up. "Did you find anything?!" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah," Raye panted. "The Nega-verse has captured her."  
  
"What?!" Artemis said jumping up. "Captured her?!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Serena said. "When we got to the park we saw Malachite. We transformed and went over to him. He said he hadn't killed her. yet. He had her captured in a crystal. On the Moon Kingdom." she said quietly.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Amy asked in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about Sailor Moon?" Raye asked. "What do you mean on the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Didn't you see it?" Serena asked. "In the crystal was Mina on the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"No, I didn't pay attention," Raye admitted.  
  
"Mina or Princess Venus?" Luna asked.  
  
"Princess Venus. Why?" Serena replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know why it would matter, but it does seem strange that it would be Princess Mina and not just our regular Mina or Sailor Venus," Luna said.  
  
"Maybe it just showed up that way because she was on the Moon Kingdom," Lita suggested.  
  
"Hm, maybe," Luna said quietly, almost to herself.  
  
"Well, then, is she in the crystal or. actually on the Moon Kingdom?" Raye questioned.  
  
"Hm," Luna sighed. "I'm not sure. Amy, see if your computer has any information on it."  
  
"Alright," Amy said. She took out her computer and tried once more. "Hm, according to the computer she's actually on the Moon Kingdom," she reported.  
  
"How?" Serena asked. "And if she is, then what does the crystal have to do with her?"  
  
"The crystal could be just a transporter and a mirror image of what is happening on the Moon," Luna said.  
  
"Well, if he captured Mina, he's probably going to go after all of you," Artemis said. "You'll have to be super careful and watch out for each other."  
  
"What about Mina's parents?" Amy asked. "Won't they notice she's gone?"  
  
"We'll just do what we did to all you parents whenever you're on a special mission. We brainwash them so they forget all about you," Artemis answered. They all agreed and then started home.  
  
2nd Author's note: sorry it was so long. i had a bunch of ideas and didn't want to end 'til they were all out! ^_^ I hope ya liked it! plz review! ~venusgirl [pic] 


End file.
